


Dreams

by KeinButterdieb



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Tony often dreams about Gibbs ...





	1. Chapter 1

Tony often dreamed about Gibbs. Some of his dreams were hot and a little bit dirty, Gibbs and he were doing it in the elevator, in the shower, in Gibbs' bed or in Gibbs' basement. Some of his dreams were sweet, Gibbs and he were holding hands, they were cuddling or kissing. Some of his dreams were sad, Gibbs was dead or he was losing Gibbs in another way. And some of his dreams were just gorgeous, in these dreams Gibbs was always telling him that he had feelings for him.

Tony loved almost all of his dreams (of course except the sad ones) about Gibbs, even though it was every time hard to wake up and to realize that it had only just been a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

They were smiling at each other, Gibbs' fingers were running through Tony's hair and he was pressing a little kiss on Tony's lips.

Sometimes Tony still couldn't believe, that his biggest dream had come true.


End file.
